


Dreams Can't Compare to Reality

by kitschful



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Art, Community: qmidayeveryday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Traditional Media, fluffy hair of doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschful/pseuds/kitschful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late nights and early mornings pile into something that scares Kyuhyun as much as it thrills him. The fact that Zhou Mi is too good to be true doesn't pass him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can't Compare to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> For nimthiriel3 for [qmidayeveryday](http://qmidayeveryday.livejournal.com).


End file.
